Something cold finally warms up!
by No Fredom
Summary: In a world where at birth your given a necklace that heats up the closer you get to your soul mate. What will Zoro do when his necklace that has been ice cold for ever suddenly starts to warm up to a crude mouthed blond cook? AU, ZoSan, but I mostly like SanZo. Rated M! (Once again I can't figure out a good title for this story! Not too surprising.) Romance. Rated M. English
1. Chapter 1

**So, the beginning of another story. Will I be able to keep up with updating on time as well as Sanji keeps up with Luffys stomach? We will just have to wait and see!**

**Or I could stop acting like this is the beginning to some really crapy home made horror film and continue with my introduction… So I'm horrible at titles. It's pretty obvious now, so don't get your hopes up. And don't judge a story by its title!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter one

Zoro shuffles his feet down the sidewalk towards his apartment building. It's pretty fancy, the only way he can afford the damn this is because the two owners are his best friends; Ace and his kid brother Luffy.

He reaches the gate to the tall blue building, about 14 stories high. He punches in the code for the door to the building.

Damn that woman. How did that goddamn witch con me out of almost all my cash? It was just a goddamn figure of speech for crying out loud! Now I've got to get more money from my apartment to pay for the bus that will get me to the stupid job interview.

And if she didn't take all my goddamn money I could be actually there so she won't- …Crap that's why. She knew that I would have to walk back here to get more money, making the time longer to get to the interview, making me give her more money as interest.

He scowls as he tries his best to ignore, and stay out of eyesight from the creepy ass receptionist Perona. The pigeon toed goth girl, with light pink hair, is always calling him cute, and telling him she wants to dress him up.

He stops in front of the elevator, and punches the button to go up and shoves his hands in his pockets. A moment later a 'ding' sounds and the doors slide open to show a pretty roomy elevator.

Zoro steps in and hits the button with the number ten on it. He stands in the empty elevator fuming to himself.

"Zoro, you bet me I couldn't get any man in the room if I tried, now you're backing out of the promise that you made to me?" Namis voice plays through his head, once more about the bet.

That witch didn't know what she was talking about promises and shit.

"I know where you can get a real job, that you can actually put that muscular body to use." He frowns. That had actually scared him, but she assured him that it's not anything sexual, or along those lines at least.

With a ding, the door slides open on the seventh floor, and a man pushing a cart walks in. One of the apartment staff supposedly.

He's tall, and a little older than Zoro. The man's wearing a large brim hat, and has heart shaped glasses on. A silly beard thing that looks like it's from Egypt hangs off his chin. Glancing at the mans name tag, Zoro reads it says "Jango".

The lift stops at the ninth floor and Jango walks out with the cart. The doors slide closed again and go up one more level. Seriously, Ace and Luffy need to start hiring more normal staff.

* * *

He stomps his way down to the corner room and fishes his keys out from his pocket. Dodging candy wrappers and crumpled pieces of paper as he fishes for the key. Pulling it from his pocket, he slides the key in the lock, having found it and walks into his home.

Throwing his jacket on the chair and kicking off his shoes to the corner, he walks to the kitchen.

"I want you to go to a job interview." the damn witch smiled like it was a joke or something. "It's at the college, downtown." That bitch got him a damn job posing as a stupid model for the artists.

Well at least the damn cook wasn't there.

Nami had met some guy at some place while traveling, and said they would all like him. She called him on Skype(1) and introduced all of them to him. There's just something about that dude that as soon as he opened his mouth it makes Zoro want to punch the smug grin right off his snarky face.

Zoro slammed his hands down on the countertop shaking anything that isn't strapped down. "Oh my, swordsman-san. Nami did tell me you're mad about it, but are you sure it's okay to be this mad?"

Zoro whipped around to see Robin sitting at his kitchen table. Glancing around, he realized she must have been here before he got home. Sighing he walked over to her. "I can be as mad as much as I want at whatever I want." He clarifies.

Robin smiles. "This is a very big opportunity for you swordsman-san. Don't mess it up." Her cool voice holds a sharp tone as she takes a sip of coffee from her mug.

Zoro rolls his eyes. "Nami would kill me if I screwed up this interview." He walked back to the kitchen counter and got a glass of water.

Robin Hummed as if she had a deeper meaning to what she was saying. She always turns out to anyway. Zoro watched her from the corner of his eye. He always felt unnerved by by her.

"Navigator-san told me to help you choose your outfit for the interview." Robin stands up, having finished her coffee, and walks to Zoros room. He sighs. That woman has no sense of privacy. He has no idea how Franky can put up with her.

Then again, He is a pervert. So he probably enjoys the no privacy thing Robin seems to hold with everyone. But maybe he's the only one that notices these things…

In two gulps he finished his cup of water and walked towards his bedroom after Robin.

* * *

Robin walks down the sidewalk towards her car, heels clicking on the the cement as she walks. A very grumpy soon-to-be-model walks behind her in his fitting jeans and loose shirt. The jeans seem to be chafing in uncomfortable places that made him walk funny.

At least the shirt is loose, but Robin insisted on the form fitting pants. Well, if insisting includes almost breaking a bone, then yes, insisting.

Robin smiled as she got in her car and unlocked the other side for Zoro. He looks skeptically at the handle before catching Robins cat like grin and jumps into the car.

It's a topless, purple jaguar. He always scowls when he sees her car. Despite the fact that it means that cunning woman is around most likely prying peoples darkest secrets from them with them being completely oblivious; she had the nerve to paint a Jaguar car, purple. Who does that?

"Are you excited to find out what your new job might be like?" Robin asked, trying to bring up conversation. Zoro glanced at her.

"I'm only doing this because I lost a bet with the witch." He grumbles unhappily.

Robin giggles to herself, and they drive in silence for a few more minutes. Going around a corner Robin talks once more. "Did you know that cook-san flew in a couple of days ago and is now taking classes at the school you're going to work at?" She asks coolly.

Zoro glances at her then back out the window. "Well he's a cook so he shouldn't be in the same area that I'm in. And why is everyone so confident that I'm going to get this damn job?" He adds the last part on just to turn this conversation towards another direction. Robin just hums in response.

* * *

**I actually had to crop this story or else it would have been too long! So the next part might start off right where this left off… Oh well, writers gotta do what writers gotta do. Or story teller, or what ever the hell you want to call us. (I don't think of my self in the group of ZoSan/SanZo fanfic writers until I finnish three stories!)**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you stay with us until the end! (FYI I actually have an idea of where I want this story to go!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So begins another chapter. As of right now it's 12:57 AM Sun. Well just great. Now I get to publish this fine peace of art (not) and read ****_so_**** much better fanfictons than these! Yay! that's how I learn to write.**

**OH! BTW at one point during this I was curious about what the One Piece 4kids was all about so I watched one episode. Believe me when I say this, I swear it made me ten times more dumber than I already am for five minutes after I heard Sanji's voice. That was just offensive. And A freaking lolly pop? Really? No blood either!**

**If you want a kids show from Japan use soul eater or something else. Don't screw up One Piece. There's no bad shit in Soul Eater so use that good stuff. Ugg. I could go on forever about this so Im going to stop now.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**P.S. If it's confusing Im really sorry, I have this whole thing in my head figured out. Just wait until Zoro explains it all! Thanks!**

* * *

He doesn't like talking about the cook with her. The first time he'd done that he had told her things that were private even to his own mind. Sure as soon as Nami pulled up Skype and the cook had answered his heart had stopped.

The man was gorgeous. Blond locks fell in front of his face, hiding half of it. But that only makes his blue eye even more intense. The man's slender, or at least his top half is, and is always in a suit or some formal attire.

When Nami had called him, they were all huddled around the computer screen trying to get a look at their new friend. Well everyone but Zoro.

As soon as the man spoke though, it sent waves of pleasure flowing through his body. The voice was like honey, thick and sweet. The baritone voice was surprisingly soft for how deep it was and is.

As soon as he had heard that noise, he had to see the face that came with the heavenly voice. When he did see the man for the first time he had just stared at him, not able to move, not even when his pendant warmed just a touch. And that wasn't because he was squashed between Brook and Franky.

A moment later Sanji had noticed his gaze and snapped at him. "What are you staring at moss head?" Zoro paused, Moss head? Oh, his hair.

"Nothing, just your dart brow!" he had snapped back. He didn't know why but this man really irked him. Sanji scowled for a moment. Zoro had gotten worried, thinking that maybe he had hit a soft spot, and was getting ready to apologize when the man opened his mouth again.

"That coming from a man with kelp growing on his head!" and with that, their endless feud had began.

Nami had sighed and told them both to knock it off. Sanji's eyes has seemed to turn to hearts and he floundered Nami with complements.

That had knocked Zoro completely out of his daze and had walked off grumbling about shitty cooks. All of this went unnoticed by everyone except the groups archaeologist.

Later that day Robin had confronted him about this, prying every little detail out of him without him even realizing until she had finished. Later he had sat cursing her to death so much that Franky started to get protective. And Franky never gets protective… Like that.

So now, while he sits in the same car as this evil woman does, she feels the need to point out his 'weird' behavior.

"You're not as argumentative as usual swordsman-san. Have you talked to cook-san recently?" She asks hesitantly, sparing a glance at him. Zoro grounds his teeth together.

He knows that she's only trying to be nice, or polite, but he really didn't want to talk about him right now. "Is now really the right time to talk about this?" Really? right before the interview?"

Robin pulled some of her hair behind her ear and nodded. "You're not going to talk about it around the others so now might be a formidable time. Get it out before the interview?" She smiles warmly and the frowning man.

She takes his grumbling as confirmation to carry on. She sighs and pulls her hair behind her shoulder. "So, when's the last time you've spoke to him?" She pressed on.

Zoro sighed and turned back to the offending woman. "I haven't spoken to him. Whenever I call him he hangs up. So no, I haven't." He snaps at her, feeling irritated. Him and the cook would try and call each other everyday. It would always be a competition.

Some days it would be who could call first, (the cook always won because of his job) or sometimes it would be who could call the latest. (Zoro won those because the cook would break, worrying that Zoro might not actually call him) They never really said witch it would be, somehow they always knew.

But when Zoro stopped getting early morning calls waking him up, he began to worry. When it got late into the night, he would wait until 12:40 in the morning until he cracked and called him, but got no answer. Even though he would never admit it out loud, He missed the shitty - cook.

He missed the snarky comments and the stupid dart brow of his. He missed those blue eyes that can make your heart skip a beat, he missed how the man smoked all the time, and how he refused to drink any other alcoholic beverage other than wine. And god damn did he miss his voice. Yes he missed that shitty - cook.

Robin sighed as Zoro turned back to the window, and glared at frightened pedestrians. The wind ruffles his hair. She give him a moment to get himself under control, not that it would help much, before speaking. "Have you given any thought about why he might not be calling you?" She said in a pretty much neutral tone.

Zoro's thought to be quelled anger ignited again. "No Robin, I haven't. I've just been sitting here saying 'Golly Blondie hasn't been talking to me, infact he makes up a reason to leave when he sees that I've entered a room. Oh well.' Fuck that" He spits out the words like venom. Robin casts her gaze down, but still on the road of course.

"In fact, I sometimes sit in the damn corner pretending to be asleep when he's talking to all of you, just to hear his voice. But still even then he sounds weird. The only time I heard his normal voice is when he speaks too loudly into the phone receiver, and I can hear him." He adds, not caring that he just told her something rather embarrassing. She probably already knew that anyway.

Robin let her shoulders slouch, and her face relax. She let down her guard and cautiousness trying to catch every little detail. Zoro had just told her something that he would never say to anyone, and would probably never say again. He's told her about his feeling for the cook, even though he insisted that it was just a crush, she believes that he's in love with the man.

Zoro notices her guard is no longer there, and that puts his nerves to rest. The air was thick with tension from the powerful aura these two have when put together. He relaxes his shoulders too, and lets his head fall back onto the headrest. "I just need some time away from him. So I can get over him and forget this emotion." He closes his eyes.

Robin sighed softly and rolls her neck. "Swordsman-san, I don't think it will be that easy." She turns the car that now happens to be in traffic.

Zoro cracks an eye open and looks at her through the corner of his eye. "What does that mean. And I'm not in the mood for game or trick either." He warns her.

She nods, but pauses before speaking. "Swordsman-san, I believe that you have more feelings for cook-san than you believe to." She said quietly, not wanting him to be set off again.

Zoro opened both his eyes to look at her. "What do you mean? I've told you that I like him, nothing more. Just a passing attraction." He crosses his arms over his chest like a defiant child.

The car pulls up into a parking lot, and Robin picks a spot near the entrance. They both climb out of her car and walk towards the entrance doors. As the automatic doors slide open, Robin adds one last thing:

"You would do well to evaluate your emotions thoroughly."

Zoro glanced at her, but she was already looking away and to someone who was coming to greet them.

"Ah, hello! You must be Neco-san, and you're Roronoa-san!" A tall slender man in a white tux walks up to them. "My boss has been waiting for you two." He sounds cheerful, as if their arrival has marked the beginning of a party.

Zoro's unsure about this man, but Robin seems to be easy around him so Zoro will go along. The man leads them down a hallway, and into a large waiting room. "Please wait here, my boss will be with you in a moment." the man informed them, then went over to talk with the receptionist.

"What a weird place this is." Robin comments. It's true, while they were walking down the hall there was art everywhere. And not just pictures on the wall (Because there was definitely that.), but there were sculptures hanging from the ceiling, random large holes in the ground, and color coded arrows on each corner.

Zoro slumps in his chair. This is it. This is where he sells his body to be looked at. Maybe he's over exaggerating this, but he doesn't care. The witch made him do this against his will. Maybe he can find a way to get back at her for this… The man from before comes walking back and informs them that his boss will see them.

Robin hums and stands up with Zoro. He gives her a skeptical look, but continues on with both of them. They walk into the office. It's nice, with rugs and dark wood. There's a desk with a big swivel chair turned away from them, and a smaller chair facing the desk that sits in between the two chairs.

The man walks out of the room quickly, but Robin nods in reassuring so he sits down.

"So you came." a female voice sounded from behind the chair. It sounds surprisingly like someone he knows, but he brushes it off.

"Yes, my friend suggested this job for me." He replies in a formal voice.

"Oh, so we are friends?" The chair turns around and none other than Nami is sitting right there.

* * *

**So another chapter is done. Feel free to follow and leave ideas or tips for me. Who know I might just use one of your ideas? Well good wishes to you all, see you next chapter.**

**-Thank you all for reviewing and commenting, So this chapter is revised and has some things redone. It might be a little more clearer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god! I didn't realize how much people like this story! I thought people didn't really like it at all actually! Im so sorry for teasing you guys with the wait. This story will now be updated reguraly just as the others are! See this is why I need people to comment. I don't know what you guys like! Ahh.**

**If you commented please check the end comments at the bottom of this chapter. I men't to update this chapter sooner but some personal issues have come up and it was pushed back. Thank you for waiting and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter three

"YOU DAMN WITCH! YOU SET ME UP!" Zoro shouts, rage building up. Robin merely giggles. "YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS TOO?!" He shouts at Robin, then turns back to Nami. "NO! WE'RE NOT FRIENDS! I JUST WASN'T GOING TO SAY THAT A WITCH SET ME UP WITH THIS HORRID JOB!" He continues to shout. He can't believe that Nami is the head in the the arts program.

Nami simply smiles at him, knowing that there's no way he can get out of this. He will be hired. And he can finally pay Ace and Luffy for the real amount that his apartment is worth. Not to mention her and almost everybody elses plan included.

Zoro settles down and rubs his face to chill. "Alright, so I guess I've got the shitty job huh?" He sighed, and sat down in the uncomfortable green chair.

Nami puts her finger to her chin, pouts out her lips, and looks off to her side mimicking a pondering face. Zoro huffs knowing that Nami is going to leech every little bit of anything that she can get out of him from this. "Well you're going to need to take a trial and do some things and everything. Also you will need to show me you actually want this." She adds the end just in case.

"Well that's just the thing. I don't want this!" Zoro growls at her. But stands up and says. "So what's going on now." He leans on his hands that are resting on the desk.

Nami sighed, at what Zoro has no idea. If she's doing this then there must be something in it for her. No matter what. "Well you see I'm not exactly the 'boss'." She explains like it's not really that big of a deal. "I'm the assistant of the boss, and If I could get someone for this job I would be secured a position of some power." She says happily. So that's it then. That's the catch in her whole messed up world of ideas.

Zoro sighs and rubs his face. "Fine fine. Alright. SO I will come here to morrow at… 8?" He asks about the time. Hoping that its not really early like six thirty, or seven.

"Get here at six. School starts at eight so tomorrow you will need to be here a little earlier so we can go over everything you need to do. You'll usually need to get here at seven to seven thirty at the latest." Nami smiles shuffling some papers on the desk.

Zoro gives her one last look before trudging out of the office. Nami sighed letting her smile drop. "You know sometimes I wonder if its all worth it." She rubs her temples. Robin puts a hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be worth it. Just think of cook-san." Robin tries to help her out. Nami smiles at the nick name.

"Yeah I hope you're right."

* * *

***Memory***

"So why does Robin-chan call us all our jobs or other jobs like that?" He gestures to the older woman, talking on skype to Nami and Robin.

Both woman smile and look at eachother. "When our crew was forming Luffy liked to pretend that we were all pirates." Nami explains. "And he gave us all positions on it. Of course he was the captain." Nami smiles in remembering the day.

"So I'm the cook in his little crew…" Sanji comments, slightly trailing off. He notices Nami and Robins knowing looks. "Yes ladies?" He asks with a small smile.

Nami turns to look at Robin, then back at the computer with Sanji looking questioningly at them. "Zoro's the swordsman and the first mate." Nami continues, ignoring Sanji's question. "Luffy, Zoro, And you are the main fighters on our crew because,Well, I mean look at you guys. Luffy with his Gomu Gomu fruit, and Zoro with his swords. You and Zoro are always fighting even though you've never seen eachother in person!" She adds in the little bit at the end to test out the cooks reaction.

Sanji's small little smile hangs on his face as if it's been plastered there instead of him actually smiling. Nami rolls her eyes at him. "Sanji don't worry. We know. You actually could get anything past me and Robin?" She raises her eyebrows in question.

Sanji looks down in something like shame, then looks back up. "I'm so sorry Nami-swan! Robin-chwan will you ever forgive me?" He tries to swoon them into forgetting what they were talking about with little hopes.

Nami just rolls her eyes and places her head in her hands. "So are you going to tell us exactly or are we going to have to pry it out?" She wants to get straight to the point so Sanji won't have anything to side track them with.

Sanji sighed not wanting to hold anything back from his ladies, but not wanting to disappoint them at the same time. "I… I like… well you see… sometimes…" He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, trying to find the right words.

"It's alright, just say exactly what's going on in your head." Nami tried to reassure him. This must be hard, he's questioning his sexuality for christs sake!

Sanji smiled. He appreciates Nami's reassurance and support, even if it doesn't do much. "I've never looked at guys like that. It's just him. I mean sometimes a guy can catch my eye, but that's it. For Zoro it's like I need to be near him. My chest hurts and I can't think straight when I see him!" He feels good that he said at least a little bit about what going on with his mind.

Nami smiled and looked at Robin, who too was smiling. "Thank you Sanji-kun. We feel very honoured that you told us this.

***End Memory***

* * *

Zoro storms out of the building to the parking lot. He pauses and stares at Robins car before deciding to walk to his apartment. Sure he might take some detours, but it'll just give him time to think.

The sidewalk has cracks in them, but not too many where he can't stand or walk. He's not really mad at her. Sure that was sort of a low thing for her to do, even for her. But most of his rage didn't develop from her being there and him getting that shitty job even if he broke the desk in half.

No, it was because of the shitty cook. The man who hates him so much he can't even talk when Zoro's around. He can't stand the swordsman so much that there's even hesitation in his voice when Robin tells him that Zoro's around while the cook's calling.

Zoro kicks a trash can that is unfortunate enough to be in his line of sight. He ends up at a beach. Ocean beach to be exact. How the hell he got here he has no idea, but it's foggy, cold, windy, with no one around. Perfect for Zoro.

He pulls off his shoes and hides them in some bushes where he's most likely to forget them. The wet sand in between his toes feels nice. He heads to the right side of the beach where it goes straight up into a cliff. There's a cave there. Not the weird one that get flooded every time it's high tide, but another one. One unknown to anybody except him and his 'crew' as Luffy puts it. And the cook. The cook doesn't know about this place. This place, for now, is where he can go, and be with whoever he want's even if they aren't there themselves.

He walks up to the narrow entryway, and slides his hand over a worn spot in the rock. His fingers lightly bouncing as they dip into the grooves of a carved lions head in the black rock. The Thousand Sunny they called it. A pace where they all went to escape life and just be.

As he walked in a straw hat caught his attention. He sighed hoping to be alone, but this company wasn't the worst. As he turned a corner he saw that his straw hatted friend wasn't alone, but was accompanied by a musician and a ship write. Or rather a retired shipwright. Now he designs ships houses or whatever else you need. He's the person who helped keep this cave from, well, caving in.

"Zoro! Yay, I knew you'd be coming soon." Luffy declared with a giant smile on his face. Zoro raised an eyebrow at this.

"Zoro aniki! Hah, you were right Luffy, did come." The blue haired man slapped a hand across Luffy's back. Brook laughed at Luffy who was trying to breath after getting the wind knocked out of him and Zoro's suspicious face.

"How did you know I'd be coming?" He sat down next to Franky and Luffy, across from Brook. He glanced over his shoulder at some rocks where they usually sat and talked, but that was usually when all of them were there. And if all of them were there they would be down two or three crew members, depending on who decided to show up.

"Sanji's starting school at your new work!" Luffy declared happily. Either ignoring Zoro's question, or thinking that was a good answer to it. The swordsman guessed the latter. Zoro just grunted and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall behind him and shut his eyes.

"He's going there to learn about the more modern ways of cooking, and sense it's arts then he's required to take an art class too!" Luffy explained to all of them. Obviously Nami had explained this to him earlier or he wouldn't know any of this.

Hearing this new news, made Zoro crack his eyes open a little. What did he just say. The shitty cook's taking an art class? A 'ping' sound coming from his pocket made him look down. He pulled out his phone and unlocked it, checking his text messages.

~~Sea witch - 1:27 - Zoro, don't wear anything that will take too long to change out of. Not like you ever do, just Robin said that I should remind you. You'll need some money for lunch, or just bring one if you want. You will usually have breaks and things, but since it's your first day you'll be here longer.~~

Zoro growled at his phone before typing back.

~~Nami, you witch, I'm not coming tomorrow just because your hob is in danger. So don't epe-~~

Luffy snatched his phone away before he could even finish his word. "Oi Luffy give that back." He tried to grab it back but Luffy dodged his hand and read what he bagian to type.

"Neh Zoro. This isn't very nice, I'm going to revise this for you!" He laughed like it was the best pan they have for this circumstance.

"Like hell you are!" He yelled and lunged for Luffy once more. Franky grabbed Zoro's foot just in time knocking him to the floor. Brook laughed and sat upon Zoro's back crosleged. Franky held his hands down too.

"Wow there bro. I think it's best we have Luffy manage your text to Nami for a little bit. You know, for her mental state." Franky chuckled at the squirming man under both of them.

After a few minutes of Zoro cursing and trying to escape, and Luffy trying to figure out how the screen works, their happy captain finally sends the message and Franky and Brook let up on the struggling man underneath.

Zoro sighs and picks up the phone to see what his fiend sent to the witch. Wow, he even changed her name in his contacts to 'nAmi'. He sighs and clicks on 'nAmi'.

~~To nAmi - sent at 1:44 - hI nami! gueSs whaT? zOro's fone is reaLly wEird. ZORO iS Funny when he's trying tO escape our Nakama! Eh, now he's mad... oh well. im going to say good bye now.~~

Zoro growled and glared up at Luffy who's smiling triumphantly. "You shitty rubber." He sighed and laid back in the sand. He listened to the sound of the waves and the voices of his nakama. The wind would whistle when it raced past the slim opening to their hideout.

"Yo ho ho ho, You know Luffy-san, I heard Nami-san talking to Robin-san abot Sanji-san." Brook piped up. As the newest member of their 'crew' Brook has been hesitant to speak up or voice his opinion. Which is kinda stupid considering that once you're in this little crew you can't ever leave.

Usopp did once. They used to hang out in an old treehouse, but there was a fire in the forest where it was built and it was so damaged there was no going back. Usopp tried to restore it, but Luffy told him to leave it. The long nose got upset and left this little crew. Franky helped them with this cave and now it even has electricity and flowing water. How that man does things is a complete mystery. Later Usopp apologized and he was welcomed back with open arms.

"Neh, Book? What's up? Is Sanji here!" He said that last bit with a little too much enthusiasm. "Oh I want to try his cooking!" He started to bounce up and down. Another reason why they refer to him as rubber.

"OW! Brook Aniki, what's that about the ladies?" Franky struck a pose. Really Sanji has been apart of their little crew for some time now. He was here before Either of the two older men in front of him now. Actually, he was here since before Chopper!

"Yo ho ho, well they said that Sanji is here and is taking classes at the school like you know, but tomorrow we will be meeting him in person!" He declared happily. Luffy was ecstatic, almost literally bouncing off the walls. Franky was babbling excitedly about where they should meet and what else the ladies said. They have confirmed that no, Brook has not yet seen Nami's panties.

That makes Zoro sit up. Well prop himself up on his elbows at least. So he finally gets to see Sanji?! NO. No, he shouldn't be excited about that. He's going to forget all his feelings for that man. Besides, he's not his 'soul mate'. He reaches up and fingers a little black pendant around his neck.

Out of all his friends, his pendant has never heated up once. Everyone in the world has there own, the doctor gives it to you at birth. A unique shape for every single one, and connects to another. Your soulmate. Their necklace was half of its twin. Each worn by two people that are destined to become one.

When you walk around, the pendant starts to glow and heat up depending on how far away from it's twin is. Everyone's has warmed and cooled throughout their lives. While everyone can see it shining bright, only you can feel the warmth. It's not a warmth that is skin deep, Zoro's told. It courses through your whole body, right down to your toes.

Of course, not every one's is the same shape. Not every girls' pendant is connected to a boys pendant. There are gay boys, and lesbian girls. This way, there's no prejudice against homosexuals. Then there are asexual people. But even thiers warms a little. Only a little, just above noticeable. They can see that some people are attractive, but that's it. It's only that. They have no desire to kiss them or sleep with them.

Then there were people like Zoro. People like Zoro were people whose pendant has never heated up. Never glowed, or anything like that. There's a reason for that. It's because their connection to their soulmate is so strong that there is absolutely no attraction to other people. Zoro might be one of those people. Their pendant never does anything until they are close to their soulmate. Only then does it release all its warmth and all it's light.

He's spoken to people like that before. They're all lovey dovey and shit like that. He most definitely does not want to be like that. He would rather kill himself then act like they do. All 'Oh sweet heart' and 'I love you so much!'. No way in hell. They told him that when it happens the warmth that spreads through you feels like it's actually warming your soul. It feels like everyone you've ever done wrong to has forgiven you.

Zoro stretched out on the sand and slowly drifted off to… Meditate.

* * *

**So there you have another chapter. As I said before I will try to update this story more often. I just sorta thought no one liked it! I was so wrong.**

**To - HappyMe-O **_''Interesting idea, and Zoro seems rather confused with Sanji. They always call one another but then suddenly Sanji stop? I wonder why. _

_Though It would be helpful if you explained things a little more clear. I got a tad confused in some places. Like when Zoro was thinking back on his and Nami's bet. Then when he was talking to Robin in the car. Mostly getting confused if it was present or past. It was kind of jumbled. _

_I still like it and will be looking out for another chapter!"_

**Response - What parts confused you? I would love to see them and try to edit them so they are more clear! Thank you for pointing that out to me. Yes this story may be confusing sometimes, but I think most of my stories are like that... It's still not good though... Thank you for reviewing! I also have revised chapter two so something might be more clearer. Also all the times he's remembering things they are in Italics.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Omg another Chapter! Will they meet in this one? What's going to happen with the others! I have no idea what I'm talking about!**

**So here's another chapter, as you can tell I have, yet again, nothing to talk about. I'm a surfer and I don't watch the news or anything. I just surf, do school, and draw. Oh! And I write short stories that I put on the web for millions to read! Isn't that neat! You would have never guessed!**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four

*Tcht tcht tcht CLANK* *Tcht tcht tcht CLANK* Zoro groaned at the sound at the construction going on a couple of blocks down. *Tcht tcht tcht CLANK Tcht tcht tcht CLANK* He grabed his pillow and pulled it over his head and shut his eyes.

"Zoo~r~oo!" A whiney voice sounded from the fold at the end of his bead. Luffy was there. Why the hell's Luffy here? "How'd you get in?" He groaned. jutting his foot out, connecting with Luffy's shin.

"Ow." the rubber man rubbed his leg, which didn't hurt because he was rubber. "Nami told me to make sure you weren't late to your first day!" He said excitedly. Zoro paused, thinking for a moment.

"And who reminded you about the time?" He wondered. Taking his head out from under the pillow, his green hair sticking out everywhere. Luffy stuck out his bottom lip while he thought. Then his face lighted up as he came up with one.

"Robin! She made meat for breakfast!" He started drooling at the thought. "mmm meat" He hummed to himself until Zoro kicked him and he fell off the bed.

"Alright, I'm going to get dressed." Zoro grumbled and threw off the covers. He watched Luffy sit up like he was a pin on some game, not touching anything as he sat up straight.

Zoro rolled his eyes and thudded his way to his closet. Pulling out a loose white flannel and worn jeans, a black belt and decided to wear his combat boots when he left. Luffy cackled with laughter when he started the wrong way towards the garage.

"How come Robin drove you to your interview when you've got a bike?" Luffy asked as Zoro pulled out his green motorcycle. He paused in putting on his helmet, and looked at the younger boy.

"I want my balls more than I want an answer to my questions." He turns back to his bike and pulls the dark green helmet over his head. Reaching behind the bike he pulls out a red helmet that Luffy wears because he always rides with Zoro so often when he's not with his older brother.

He tosses the helmet to the younger boy who caught it and snapped it on his head. Zoro swung his leg over the bike and sat down. Luffy bounced onto the back and wrapped his arms multiple times around Zoro as he revved the bike and sped off.

* * *

He parked the bike and climbed off, wrapping the lock around the bike and through the helmet. Luffy laughed for some reason known only to him, and threw his helmet at Zoro to do something about.

They walked up to the doors, and Zoro paused for a second. Hesitating before the doors. Luffy looked up at him.

"Neh Zoro, what are you doing?" He asked at the paused man. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" Zoro asked turning to Luffy. The boy just smiled up at him before pushing open the doors and bouncing down the hallway. Zoro hurried after him so he wouldn't get lost. Not like he ever does though.

Along the way Luffy babbles about random things his roommates at his school are doing. Usopp and this guy named Law. Zoro tuned him out for most of the time, too busy with his own thoughts.

They're going to meet the cook after they all get off work, and the cook finished with school. Oh god, is Nami going to make him drive the cook with him? That would be bad, considering that he rides a motorcycle and the cook would have to… hold onto him… wrap his arms around him. God there must be something wrong with him, he shouldn't be thinking theses things about the cook!

Eventually he and Luffy had gotten to a door that Zoro didn't recognize. He glanced down skeptically at Luffy, but the boy just flashed him a big smile and knocked on the door. A few moment passed where nothing happend and Zoro was about to tell Luffy that they should just bail if they weren't going to open the door. But just before he's about to open his mouth the door swings open.

"Great you're late as always. I thought sending Luffy with you would keep you on track but let me guess he was hungry?" Nami grabs Zoro and pulls him in. He thinks that he heard Luffy calling him but there's no way of knowing.

"Oi, so what do I do?" He smooths his shirt down after the redhead had released him. Looking around the room is large and very tall, though it looks like a back stage to something. People are running around trying to gather things and leaving to go off to wherever they need to go to.

Nami was shuffling some papers and paused to glare at him before returning to shuffling them more calmly and effectively. "What you're wearing is fine. School starts in five minutes, so I only have that much time to tell you everything." She seems a little more pissed than normal. Maybe because this is her job? Zoro make a mental note never to be late to his work.

"Oh, we also have a list of kids in the class you're 'modeling' for. Sense this is the only class you're doing it for you need to get here before five minutes to the bell, and you can leave at eleven thirty." She put the stack down and pulled out one piece of paper and handed it to Zoro.

He took it and glanced over it. It was the list of kids in the class. "Only fifteen?" He looks up with puzzlement. Why so few? There has to be a mistake.

"Yeah, it's an art class and they don't like overflowing it with people. Some people are here to learn art and excel in it." She rolls her eyes as if it's obvious. "Of course there's some photographers and cooks here as well because their elective is in the area of art." She adds, almost thoughtfully.

Zoro shrugs and reads over the names. Most of them he doesn't know who the hell these kids are; Konis, Camie, Kid, Bonney, Bon. Some he thankfully (And one not so thankfully) recognized; Usopp, Sanji, Franky, Perona, Vivi.

Wait… Sanji? "Oi Nami." He grabbed the redheads shoulder to get her attention. She glanced at his face and smiled, knowing exactly what he's about to ask about.

"It there more than one Sanji?" He looked up at her. Her face completely innocent. "No, why? is he in your class?" She asks feigning ignorance. Her oh so innocent look just screamed- to Zoro at least -Guilty.

"You witch! Robin told you didn't she! I knew I shouldn't have ever told that woman! Now you got me stuck with him in a class!" He hissed at her as she guided him towards the classroom. A devious smirk formed on her face, no reason in acting like she had no idea what he's talking about now.

"Yeah, and you're going to be half naked the whole time." She reminded him as they got to the door. She pushed it open, but noticed the swordsman wasn't following anymore. "Hmm?" She turned around looking at him. His face was blank, almost scared. Then she realized that this man was in love. And he's going to be standing on a stage with the man staring at his body.

"Oh come on you're going to have to get used to it. Quit being a pussy." She rolled her eyes at the man. That snapped him right out of it. "Oi, I'm not the pussy here." He grumbled as he walked passed the girl and into the empty class.

"If we're talking about bravery go talk to Luffy." He walked up onto the small platform looking around. He turned his back to her to hide the smirk growing on his face.

"W-What? What do you mean?" She stuttered, feeling embarrassed that it was that easy to figure out, especially for the swordsman. Zoro glanced over his shoulder, a look filled with complete boredom and casualness. "You know, 'cuz he's always doing something stupid that has a ton of bravery involved." He suggested. Nami nodded, trying to shake off her funk.

"So, what do I do?" Zoro turned fully towards her now. She looked him up and down before scowling at his boots. "Well the students usually draw naked people or people with skin tight undergarments on, but this time they are learning with cloths on." She explains, moving around the room checking things Zoro has no idea what.

"But take off your boots, they aren't going to draw those." She points at his feet. He frowns, but throws them off to the side along with his jacket. "Oi Nami." He calls her, but she ignores him, instructing him on how he's gonna stand so the people could draw him.

As he practices his standing to be still, which isn't that hard at all, He notices that at his angle he can clearly see a canvas. "I hope someone who's good at this sits there. Maybe Usopp." He thinks to himself.

"Alright you just stand there like that. Oh and don't make any eye contact with anyone, it become weird. Trust me." She assures him and slips out the door. Zoro turns back into his living statue pose, and waits for the bell.

He took deep breaths, because he wasn't nervous. His hands weren't trembling slightly, nor was his head shaking a little. He wasn't nervous about seeing Sanji in person for the first time, or speaking to him in a while. Robin seems to know why Sanji hasn't been talking to him, but no matter how he pries, she won't let up.

Just then the bell rings. He steels himself, and prepares as the doors swing open. He heard Usopp talking happily to Franky and Vivi talking to some other girl with blond hair with two long strands standing out and a ball of hair on the end of each. A adult steps in, more like spins in, but Zoro notices he's wearing makeup and some people are steering clear of him.

He holds his pose, not making any eye contact as Nami instructed. Usopp sits down in a set near his field of view, but he can make out the long nose snickering at him. He scowls and tries to ignore Franky and Usopp's quest to get his attention. Then in comes a blond head, curly eyebrows and heart stopping blue eyes.

Something on his chest starts to warm up. It glows incredibly hot, searing warmth covers him like a blanket. He glances down and his pendant is glowing white. So warm and so bright, he can hear people gasping around him, pointing and looking at eachother. He swallowed hard and looked up at the blond man.

Sanji was here. That wasn't some stupid prank to get him scared or nervous, this was real, and he sat in the seat that Zoro could see everything on. Sanji didn't look at him, he just sat down and got his stuff ready. Nami came out and told them this would be the only time they would be drawing a clothed person. She continued on with a little more crap that Zoro had no idea what she was talking about, and finally they could get started. Sanji smiled at Nami when she looked over at him, and finally picked up his pencil.

Zoro willed himself to stop shaking and look calm, but his face betrayed him as his heart pounded in his chest. His eyes were wide and he was sure that his face was a little more paler than usual. Sanji took a breath and looked up. As their eyes met the small smile on Sanji's face fell away. Not in anything bad, just shock.

His blue eye widened as it stared into a dark one. Zoro could hear Nami behind him, and could just hear the smirk in her voice. "Oh and please be nice, it's Zoro's first time."

* * *

**Oh my god another stupid cliff hanger! Oh no! What's going to happen!**

**I decided to have them meet in another chapter, most likely the next one. So please stay tuned and continue reading!**

**Thank you for reading so far and if you're new I hope you started at the beginning. I'm getting excited about this chapter each time I write it and I'm getting more enthusiastic every time someone comments! Yay, I love you guys, thanks so much!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the delay, but I've got so many writing assignments for class so I get kinda sick of writing then when I force my self to write it's shit! Yay, I suck at a lot of things actually...**

**Writing summaries. Coming up with titles. Prompts. Thinking of what to put in my authors note. How to write smut.**

**But Im also good at other things. Im not going to list them off now because I'm lazy.**

**Please don't spam the feedback with 'Your not bad!' 'Don't say those things' I didn't say it for that.**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter five

_His blue eye widened as it stared into a dark one. Zoro could hear Nami behind him, and could just hear the smirk in her voice. "Oh and please be nice, it's Zoro's first time."_

_Some snickers could be heard from two people that days are now numbered._

* * *

**Sanji POV**

Sanji sat in his seat, staring into wide shocked eyes. Zoro. Zoro was here. This was Zoro in real life, not some dream. He couldn't bring himself to rip his eyes away from the other mans.

Bronze skin peeking out from under the clothing. Golden earrings dangling on his left ear, shining and chiming with each movement. Strong muscles concealed and hidden by fabric.

His heart felt like it's going to burst from his chest, and his face felt like all the blood had drained from it but at the same time incredibly hot. The other man had apparently gotten over the initial shock, and for some reason rage was building up. Nami-san walks around to stand next to Zoro and smiles at Sanji.

Zoro turns to her and snarls. "What the hell is this you witch!" He keeps his voice low, as to not let the others (Usopp and Franky) know about his trouble. But Sanji could hear everything. "Oi that's no way to talk to a lady!" He snaps, finding his voice, and the rest of himself.

Zoro turns to look at Sanji in the eye, his anger overcoming the other emotions. "Shut the hell up cook, this doesn't have anything to do with you!" He spits, and glances over in another direction.

"Oh, I'm sure it has a lot to do with Sanji-kun." Nami almost sings, she seems to be very happy with what's going on. A lot to do with Sanji? What does that mean? And why are they acting like he's not there? God this is so confusing!

He picks up his pencil he starts to sketch Zoro's legs to busy himself with. He tries to tune out Zoro's and Nami's bickering and focus on his drawing. When he gets to the point where Zoro's legs conect, he realises that he's going to be drawing Zoro naked in the near future. His cheeks grew bright red and he knew Zoro was watching him, now that Nami had walked away.

God damn, he shouldn't have ever told those ladies anything about his feelings towards the swordsman. They are going to ruin his life now. Zoro's probably really confused, and turned that into anger! And then there's the reason why he hasn't been talking to Zoro too. When Zoro had called him cook that felt so right. Like it was missing in him and now that Zoro was back in his life he felt better, now their little quarrels could continue.

He smile a little to himself and continued to draw. The rest of the three long hours went by with awkward looks from each other, and very pink cheeks that the cook would never admit to. Zoro tried to look at the wall, but his eyes kept wandering back to the blond man. Every time there eyes would wander, gold would meet with green.

The bell rang and Nami came out to get Zoro. She pulled him by and was talking to him. He looked mad, and they kept glancing over at Sanji. Usopp and Franky had noticed him as he was walking out the door, and called his name.

"Oi Sanji-aniki!" Franky grabbed his shoulder, making Sanji look at him. "Hey! It's good to finally meet you!" Usopp appears. Sanji smiles at his friends.

"Well technically I've known you for five months." He smiles as they walk down the hallway. Franky chuckles and slings his bag over his shoulder. "So where you off to?" He asks.

"Oh I'm going to my cooking class." He shrugs. Usopp's eye's shoot open at that.

"But Sanji! You're cooking is amazing. Even when it's shipped halfway around the world!" Usopp throws his arms up in what, Sanji thinks, is very over dramatic. He chuckles at the long nose. "I'm only here because I didn't learn the professional way. I'll have to cook you something better next chance we get!"

Usopp's eyes light up at that as they pause in the hallway before Franky's classroom. "Oh!" Franky's light bulb goes off. "Tonight we're having a party for Sanji!" He smiles as Sanji looks at him in confusion. "Why?"

"Because it's you're first day with us! You can cook and we'll all finally get to taste your skill!" He smiles big and strikes a pose. "OW!"

Usopp looks at him in confusion this time. "Who did that? I doubt Nami because she wouldn't want to pay for any damage. Chopper's grandma would never let him have a party if he has time to study. I can't and neither can you..." He pauses as he realizes what the other option is. Franky cuts in before he can ask.

"Yup, Luffy's having a party at Zoro's house because his grandfather wouldn't let him have it at his own." Franky smiles and waves good bye and eventually so does Usopp. Sanji, being the one who has cooking class that's on the other side of the campus, is last. They were oblivious to Sanji's face, that fell when they mentioned about Zoro's house.

He pushed open the door to his classroom and walked over to a random station. He knew that no matter what he was going to interact with Zoro, but it's the man's home! And he's going to be cooking there. That's about the most intimate thing you can do there besides a fucking candle lit dinner for two.

Many kids are already there, and they seem to know each other, as they talk to one and other. Does Nami~san know about this? Does Robin~chan know about this? Ugg no they wouldn't ever do this sort of thing, no his dainty ladies!

A woman walks in the class with chef clothing on, and taps a wooden spoon on a metal bowl. Everyone quiets down, but not without a few whispers about her gender going around. As it turns out she's a damn good cook.

All the guys who were whispering about her gender beforehand are eating their words now. Of course Sanji knows everything that she showed them, and could probably teach her more. He tweaks some things here and there to make it taste better or look nicer. Over all, he's happy he's got a teacher who's just as passionate as he is about cooking.

* * *

After School he meets up with Usopp and Franky at the nearby library. It's a nice small little place with many authors and homey feel.

"Hey Sanji!" Franky waves to him with Usopp by his side. "Yow, how was school?" He smiles at the cook as they get closer. Usopp smiles too. Sanji chuckles, seeing the knowing look from Franky.

"I'm actually pleasantly surprised with my cooking teacher. She's just as into it as I am. My math teacher is a dick though, he yells all the time." he smiles as they fall into step with him. Usopp chuckles at that.

"If the woman's cooking tasted like shit you'd still say it tastes like the most exquisite cuisine you've ever tasted!" He laughed as Sanji denies it and tries to reason that women are to be dealt with delicacy.

They walk a little more, Sanji following Franky and Usopp, talking about random things. Eventually they end up at a giant, oddly shaped electric blue house. Sanji's guessing this is where Franky's staying.

"Nice home." The blond comment, craning his neck a little to look at the top. Franky places his hands on his hip in pride. "That's right. Built her out of scrap mettle! I call her the Franky house!" He exclaimed triumphantly.

Sanji raises an eyebrow at that. "You built her? Out of scrap mettle?" He asks in disbelief. Once again looking at the house. Usopp stands by proudly looking at his friend.

"Yes and it was all under my careful planning and orders that this master piece got finished!" The long nose boasts. Franky raises a hand to scratch his chin in thought.

"Well you did help with blueprints and such, but when it came to orders I seem to remember Nami telling us what to do." He smirks at his friend who's not sure if to be proud or disappointed.

Sanji looks at the house again. Its lopsided, but it look's like its supposed to be. Electric blue, except for the windows that seem to be placed randomly. There's no door, but instead a giant garage door. There's a lawn on the side, but cement coming out from the door. A fence separates this property from the others, but gives enough room for a party area.

Franky walks up to the door and pushes it up, until it automatically goes up on it's own. Inside are many assorted parts and pieces of machines, weapons, and little tinkering things. Some beat up old couches are are thrown around the room, but all of them have rips and gears sticking out of them.

"Home sweet home!" Franky walks in, and Usopp follows. Sanji glances around at evertying. The whole place is like this. There's a sink and oven in the back corner, along with some cupboards.

The second floor is a living area, but it looks basically the same as downstairs, but there's carpet up here, and it's slightly more clean. Usopp walks over and stretches himself out on one of the couches that happens to be purple.

"So when's this party?" Sanji asks. He can tell why Franky doesn't have any parties here. Someone could get killed on one of his machines. Or they could screw something up without Franky knowing.

"It's in a couple of hours, so you're stuck with us for a bit. We'll all go there at seven." Usopp interjects. Usopp's house must look something like this for it not able for parties or else he can't figure out why. Unless he has some beauty waiting at home for him, which Sanji doubts, and she won't let him have a party. If Usopp did, wouldn't he be with her now instead of hanging with them?

"Alright, Sanji lets talk about what you're going to make!" Franky claps his hands.

* * *

**And another chapter is finneshed. I really don't know how to get Zoro and Sanji together in this story, so if any one has an idea that they would like to see play out please tell me! It doesn't even have to be in this universe, i can make it work!**

**Thank you for putting up with my flakiness and continuing on. I know people aren't posting as much any more, because of school so im trying my best to write every chance I get. Its 11:05 for me here... Not that late, I usualy stay up till 12:45 writing these stories for you guys!**

**Thanks. See you next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this one's smaller, and later… I really hate boring information scenes that are really inmportant and describe a lot about what's going on with the character.**

**As you might see I start to trail off when I do a thought. It's just my mind wandering. I really try to keep it in place and hold it down. The thought that is.**

**Well any way. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Six

Luffy bounces happily on Zoro's beat up old couch. Observing Zoro pace back and forth.

"Neh Zoro?" Luffy asks. Zoro pauses in his pacing to look up at the raven haired boy. "What's up?" He was slightly worried for Zoro. He's never seen Zoro this nervous before, not even when he was accepted to that academy in japan.

Zoro sighs and continues to pace. Luffy wouldn't get it. He's too… innocent. Or thick headed, whichever one you prefer. He doubts that Luffy has ever had feeling like these or has them. Maybe they're too complex for him. But even if Luffy had or has, there's no way he can tell Luffy this.

There's no one he can tell, well except for one person. But conveniently that person isn't in a hundred mile radius of him.

"It's… It's nothing Luffy. Don't worry." He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. Resuming his pacing again, Luffy cocks his head to the side.

"Zoro~~ Don't lie. I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything." He pouts out his bottom lip, obviously upset about the lack of trust. Zoro flinches at that. Because yes, he is Luffy's best friend and that's what they are there for. For each other.

Zoro runs his hands over his face and looks at Luffy, who now has stopped bouncing on the couch making that horrible squeaking noise that sounds like some persons are having sex on the couch.

The green head looks at Luffy as if he's about to say something very important, but loses his nerve and looks away sighing. Luffy cocks his head to the other side, his straw hat sliding around on his back.

"I'm… Well you see, Luffy…" Damn why is it so hard to just say this? He trust Luffy 1000% but this little sentence he's struggling so hard with isn't working with him.

"You're in love with Sanji." The rubber boy says without emotion. Zoro looks up at the rubber boy. He may seem dence and innocent, but he can observe many things, and sees many things. Maybe it's because no one suspects him to realize what they are talking about, so they feel free to talk about anything around him.

"Well no… I'm not in love with him" Zoro frowns.

Sure he's known the man for a while, but he only just met him in person the other day. He likes the blond man, and he has no reason to figure they won't stop fighting. Hell they'll probably even spar, he knows Sanji has a fighting style.

Sanji's attractive, and can be charming. Not in the disgusting and annoying way that he does when he's around girls, but he's known this man for a while and he'll be damn'd if he hasn't see almost every emotion out of the man.

Okay, he's getting off track again. He's not in love with Sanji. He likes him, and sure he has a crush on the most straight guy in the goddamn world, but he's not in love with him. Luffy has a pretty black and white view on the world. You're either good, bad, or he doesn't know you yet. So it makes sense that Luffy would translate his little crush into something bigger like love.

It's either all the way, or not at all.

Luffy cocks his head once more, and shrugs. Getting off the couch he walks over to Zoro's counter and sits down, apparently ready to talk about the party that Luffy set up in his house. The raven haired boy always does things like that. They were best friends an Luffy's house wasn't the best for party's because of his two older brothers.

"Sanji's going to cook for us!" Luffy exclaims happily. Zoro sighes and sits down. What is he supposed to be doing again?

"Where does he live? He's gotta have someplace to cook right?" Zoro grabs some sake from the counter and takes a sip. Just then he get's a text from Franky.

~~Franky - 6:50 - Yo Zoro bro, Luffy probably already told you Sanji's going to be cooking at your place, so I was wondering if you had any utensils?~~

Zoro looks up at Luffy scowling. "And when were you telling me the cook's cooking here?" He glares at Luffy who had taken up picking at his ear. The rubber boy smiles at him.

"Oh right!" He laughs merrily, without a care in the world. "Sanji need a place to cook so the things don't get bad. Or that's what he tells me..." Luffy frowns in thought. Zoro sighs and replies to Franky.

~~ I've got some weird pans and spatulas, but if he want any fancy crap he's gotta buy it.

Zoro thought about this for a second before adding.

If he needs somewhere to keep his crap then he can keep them here for a bit.~~

He's got no reason to be nasty and genuinely mean to the cook. They fight all the time, but he's still nakama, and Sanji's new here after two years in Japan.

~~ Franky - 6:54 - Thanks bro, he's gonna have to get a couple things so there's gonna be stuff in your place.~~

Zoro sighs and puts the phone down on the table. When he first heard about Sanji being in japan that had spiked his interest. He himself was japanese, and was really into the culture. He wondered if Sanji had picked up any traditional food from Japan. Probably, he's a cook after all. And he's probably talked about it too, but Zoro just zones out listening to the cooks smoker voice.

Luffy snaps him back to reality by asking him if he has enough sake for everyone. He eyes the boy and decides to get beer out instead of his nice and special sake. Sanji had sent over traditional japanese sake for his birthday. Everyone else had forgotten his birthday, not that he cared, and Sanji didn't say anything on the video.

He had gotten a package that was labeled from Japan, he thought it was from his adoptive father who also lives in japan, but he had gotten another box later from him. The only reason Sanji would know about his birthday is because they played truth or dare, and Sanji asked when Zoro's birthday was.

Apparently Sanji remembered this for a while, and everyone else forgot about it. He preferred people to forget, so he could avoid the annoying birthday traditions that his friends would force him to do. But when he read the short simple card that Sanji sent when they really didn't know each other, he had gotten a flutter through his chest.

Maybe that was the first time he realized he liked Sanji, or thought he was appealing. Sure the first moment he saw the man was like magic, but that was his looks, his charm. This was him, who he really could be when nice towards Zoro.

Zoro sighed and turned towards Luffy, who was trying to find the imaginary one piece in his nose. "So Luffy who's coming to this party?"

* * *

**And the end of another short chapter. I sorta cut off on this because everyone already knows who's coming, I think Zoro just said that to change the subject…**

**I really don't know what's going to happen. I think in the next chapter they will be at the party. I'm pretty sure.**

**While they're there Sanji and Zoro will find where they fit in together in the weird little family.**

**Thanks and I hope you enjoyed it! Bon voyage.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So another chapter. Sorry for the long wait and what not. This is the last story that ive updated today so Im kinda strung out. I didnt even get to revise this chapter so its gonna be shitty.**

**I hope you enjoy it anyways. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter seven

The music is loud. Actually, it's so loud Nami can't hear a thing the person next to her is saying. That person being Luffy and it's most likely a good thing she can't hear what ever the rubberboy is saying. She's also frowning at the half moon pendant around her neck.

As soon as she had seen the idiotic kid it heated up. Of course that wasn't the first time it heated up. But it was the brightest, and warmest times it ever has. And since it has only gotten cooler when she got farther away from him, and didn't warm up any hotter than it has when she's around him.

God She has really low standards if she fell for this idiot, who's now trying to see how many drumsticks he can shove up his nose. The food kind. She sighs and rests her head in her hand. Did she ever. And Luffy probably doesn't even notice the warmth around his neck at all. Damn it, why does this have to be her?

Robin came and sat down next to her - The music somehow lowering so people will be heard when talking- and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Navigator-san, it will be alright." She assured the red head. "He's not a dumb as he looks." She frowns at the crude scene going on before her.

Nami glanced at Robin. She never told Robin. But that woman knows every damn thing. Plus it's hard to miss a glowing pendant, especially when they mean more than a glowing rock. Nami sighed and took her pendant in her hand.

The half moon shape in her hand, the flat side facing downwards. When it heats up it turns orange, but the flat side turns red. Like it is now. She glances at the one strung around Luffy's neck. Its long and flat with a rectangle coming out at the middle. The rectangle is red hot like hers, but the long strip is a lighter orange, almost straw color.

Nami sighed and let the pendant fall back to her chest. "Yeah, maybe you're right." She frowned at her own words, not quite believing them, maybe she will just have to tell him about this stuff after all?

She looked up at Robin, and her eye's widened when she saw Robin's pendant glowing. The older woman had always hidden it from view, and never spoke about it to anyone. Now that Robin was slightly leaning over, it was peaking out of her shirt. It wasn't as bright as her's and Luffy's. But still noticeable.

The raven haired woman blushed lightly and pulled it out, not seeing any reason to hide it any more. Nami breathed out in disbelief. Robin told her it had looked like a star, but Nami could see a hand as well, Infact it looked like a hand grabbing something.

"Oh Robin. when?" She looked up at Robin with big fascinated eyes. Robin chuckled and tucked it back in. "Enies Lobby." She replied. Nami thought for a second - only a second - before her eyes lit up. "Oh my god it's Franky!" She squealed with delight. Even though the thought of Robin and Franky together freaked her out a little bit, she was happy for them.

Looking over at Franky's necklace she smiles. Now that she has seen Robin's, the oddly shaped star looks like it could have a hand grabbing it. Nami remembers full well how Robin got Franky to join their little crew. It's not something she ever wants to replay.

Her and Luffy's necklace put together make his precious straw hat. Looking back now, their relationship really started because of his straw hat. She had known how precious it is to him, and he trusted it to her to take care of, after she stole all their treasure and ran away.

Usopp and Kaya have been together for a while now. Infact Usopp found kaya before he found Luffy. Or Luffy found him. Nami's never really seen Usopp's necklace before, and now that she thinks about it, she hasn't seen Kaya's either. They are really personal things, so just asking to see them would be a sort of invasion. She wouldn't like people asking about hers.

Well, maybe she would charge them for it… That's actually not a very bad idea… Well she'll have to think about it. She glances over at Sanji. She had met him when she went to france with Robin. She went to a cafe to study her books and things, mostly to take inventory though. He swooned over her, and then they talked.

For the rest of the time she and Robin were there, Nami made a point to go and sit in the Cafe. They became friends, and as it turns out Sanji actually has a home in San Francisco, where she's from. He was just there to learn cooking, and that place being his heritage and all. She first introduced the cook to Luffy of course, then to Zoro and so on.

Nami felt kind of proud of herself that she had found one of their crew members. Well 'crew' member. A cook too. Luffy's favorite person. Besides a musician. And then there's Jinbe, who's sorta apart of their crew, but not really. Nami doesn't know what to make of him.

She sighs and looks up to see luffy sticking chopsticks up his nose and in his mouth with Franky, and Chopper tries it with them as well. She rests her head in her hand and looks out the window. God, how did she end up with these people? Oh that's right the same way they all did. Luffy. Well mostly Luffy. She, Usopp, and Zoro knew Luffy, then they branched out. Nami too Robin, Usopp to Franky, and Zoro to Chopper. Franky knew brook. Nami and Robin found Sanji in france.

That's how their strange little family operated. They all found each other. The way Nami looked at it, none of it was a coincidence. They all were meant to meet up. Well noting that dramatic, but it goes along lines like that. She frowned at the window as the sun moved closer to the ground.

What is their purpose? Why did all of them get together? Is there some force or some higher person pulling certain people together, forming groups of people out of the mass of humans on this planet? Or is she just being stupid, just wishing that there's an explanation to something that doesn't have one.

Well she might never know huh. She's just supposed to play through life seeing where it all goes. As long as she's alive then she's determined to get to the end of the track

* * *

**That's just a little way of me saying that I know where this story's going now! Yay for me. Thanks for reading. have I been saying watching or listaning? Oh god maybe i have... Sorry about that. Anyway, thanks for putting up with me and everyting. See ya next time.**

**Thanks.**


End file.
